


a full clip adds a pound

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guns, brio fighting like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: "Just breathe when you do it, prevents your hand from shaking,"the missing scene of Rio teaching Beth how to shoot that we all wanted
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	a full clip adds a pound

* * *

Never in a million years had Beth imagined a gun in her hands. Well, that is other than the night that Dean got shot. Even the guns they used to rob Fine and Frugal had been toys, made to look real. And if she was being honest, firing one scared the shit out of her. The amount of times she's had one pressed to head didn't even scare her anymore, though. She knew that Rio couldn't pull the trigger, even after she would tell him to. Now, she's out here in the middle of nowhere, with a gun in her right hand, and Rio at her side. Nothing even made sense anymore, especially after the night her told her that he would "teach her". 

Beth raised Rio's golden gun, pointing at the target. How convenient that it's the same gun that Dean got shot with, the one that made her have an awful feeling in her stomach. Maybe it was guilt, or possibly fear.

"Now shoot it," she heard. Her head turned and faced Rio, and he could see the fear in her eyes. "It's fine, ma. Just pull the trigger," he said, again. Her heart beating out of her chest, palms drenched in sweat, her left hand shaking. Slowly, Beth pulled it, and the bullet raced out, hitting the bottom of the target. She immediately dropped the gun to the ground and screamed from the ear piercing sound it gave. 

"Relax! My god, like you've never heard a gunshot before," Rio said, picking up the gun.

"Not this close, it sounded like I was shooting myself," Beth replied. 

"Well, that's one thing you don't wanna do," he passed her a pair of earplugs, "wear these, muffles the sound." 

"I'm not wearing those," she said, stubbornly. Rio raised the gun and fired at the target again, and another scream leaving Beth's mouth. "Okay, fine,"

Rio handed her the gun again, no one told him it would be this hard. His son could probably learn easier than her, but he knew that there was no one more stubborn in his life.

"Now," he started, walking towards Beth, and fixed her position before telling her to try again. "Just breathe when you do it, prevents your hand from shaking,"

"Oh yeah? When did you take intro to guns 101?" she said sarcastically. Rio crossed his arms, not amused. 

“It increases your pulse, makes your hand shake. Most people forget to breathe, so I’m just makin’ sure,” 

Beth looked at him. “Good to know,” 

Rio stepped in closer again, “Now try again, without the freakout. God forbid you ever have to use this thing, I don’t need you screamin’ after every time.” Beth nodded and raised the gun once again. She was determined to hit the center of the target. _It’s just like a game of darts. Aim for the middle. Don’t freak out. You can do this. You’re a boss bitch._ She thought. Squinting her eyes to aim for the middle, she pulled the trigger again. 

“Nice. Just missed the arm,” Beth heard. She had forced her eyes shut the second she let go of the trigger. 

“Wha-what?” she said, opening them back up. Rio sighed, realizing what had happened.

”You can’t close your eyes,” he said angrily. 

“Yes I can, I just did,” she replied, turning away. Rio pulled her arm and turned her around.

”Elizabeth, look at me. You can do this. Be a boss, bitch,” he told her. He knew that’s what always turned her into an unstoppable force, sometimes that worked against him. Beth glared at him and turned back to the target, starting to raise the gun back up. Rio went to help her get into the right position, but she stopped him. Firing the gun, without closing her eyes or freaking out. It hit near the center of the target. She turned, facing Rio, and smiled. 

“So, I’m ready?” she said in the happiest tone. Rio laughed at her confidence. 

“Far from it,” he said, taking the gun from her hand and walked towards the table behind them. Beth followed, already getting annoyed. 

“But I hit it, towards the center too. I probably would’ve hit some vital organ or whatnot!” she said. 

“Beginner’s luck,” he replied. Beth rolled her eyes, snatching the gun from the table and pointing it over her shoulder. 

“Put it down, Elizabeth,” Rio said sternly. 

“Would you rather me shoot it over my shoulder like you did with Dean that night? Would that impress you? Then would I be _ready_?” she snapped back at him. 

“Elizabeth, put the gun down, you’re gonna hurt yourself!” he yelled, going to reach for it. She pulled the trigger and Rio stepped back. Beth shook her head, hoping to get the ringing from her ear to stop. Her arm fell down to her side and she felt like she could puke, right then and there. Rio walked closer to the target to observe what she hit. If she even hit anything. 

“Perfect ten,” she faintly heard, as the ringing was still subsiding. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Hit right in the center,” Rio explained as he grabbed the gun from her hand. “There’s still more you need to learn. This was just the beginning. You knew more than I thought, though.” 

Beth looked up at him and took a deep breath, “So that’s why you doubted me? Should I always shoot a gun when I’m angry? Cause then you’re going to have to make me mad every time I need to shoot someone,” she said. 

“That’s not what I meant, don’t take everything so personally,” Rio replied, “let’s just- get in the car, Elizabeth, you’re tired. You need to go home.” 

Beth started to walk towards the car when Rio grabbed her arm. “And you did good today, don’t let nobody tell you otherwise,” he told her. 

“Then tell that to yourself,” she said. “Also,” she held up the barrel that held the bullets to the gun, “a full clip adds a pound.” 

Rio rolled his eyes as Beth laughed. “I’ve taught you well. Let’s go,” he said walking her to the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little longer than my other fics, yay! msnsj 
> 
> i’ve always wanted to see the scene where Rio teaches Beth how to shoot like she did with Max so this was my version


End file.
